I. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the general field of aids to the improvement of crocheting procedures. In particular, it is in the field of storing, transporting, and dispensing certain elements that are used in the art of crocheting such as thread supply, thread supply supporting means, guiding means for the thread that is dispensed from the supply means and the guiding of such thread to the implements that weave the thread into an article. The invention is further directed toward the elimination to a great extent of injury and irritation caused by the passage of the thread through fingers of a hand that is used by the operator to direct the thread from the supply to the point of being worked by the crocheting implements that are conventionally used in the aart.
II. Description of the Prior Art
There have been many attempts by persons that are crocheting to eliminate or decrease the irritation and injury to the hand guiding the thread to the article being formed One of the most common methods is the placement of adhesive type tape about the digits of the hand guiding the thread in order that the constant movement and pulling of the thread which brings about the friction that causes most of the problems is somewhat eliminated. This irritation is especially true of persons that suffer from the afflictions to the hands such as rashes and arthritis and many common ailments These conditions are especially aggravated in older persons and those that have very sensitive skin. Allergies contribute to many of such ailments. Metallic threads are often used in the art of crocheting, along with twine and ribbon-like materials. In all of these previous problems that occur, there has not been any technique or use of apparatus that has easily and economically accomplished the elimination of the problems. In this respect, the present invention is completely unique in which the above mentioned problems have been virtually eliminated by the method and apparatus of the inventor.